


情人節快樂

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 底特律 - Freeform, 康納, 漢克 - Freeform, 漢康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: ✔CP:漢康✔甜ㄉ，可能有一咪咪車(?)祝各位情人節快樂❤❤
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	情人節快樂

「請把嘴巴張開，這樣我才能進行下去」

回過神來，眼前的康納不知從何時起跨坐在自己身上，大腿內側來回摩著陰莖微隆起的敏感地帶，點點淚光泛濫在嫣紅的雙頰間，迷茫撩人心弦的眼眸牢牢地鎖住漢克的咽喉，沒有任何適合的言語能描述他現在的狀況，納悶自己為何在這裡的同時卻又沉迷於眼前積極討歡的戀人

「漢克！請把嘴巴張開！」

黏膩惹人憐的嗓音，使漢克再度回過神來，看著直視他醉眸微醺的神情並裸上身的仿生戀人，嘴裡含著一根東西  
「喂！你、你幹嘛叼著一根……巧克力棒？」

「甚麼為什麼？今天是情人節喔，漢克，你看身邊的大家都在玩喔」

將頭轉到另一側才發現，縱然燈光過於昏暗看的不是很清楚，所有肉眼可觀看到的沙發上幾乎都有兩人甚至三人以上交疊在一起，黑影有頻率地晃動身子，粗喘的呻吟聲此起彼落，如真如夢的暈影似乎有點昏了頭，掩蓋不住渴求縱慾的心只好隨著沉淪於其中

帶有涼意的雙手貼合上赤紅的臉蛋，康納將正一滴一滴融化的巧克力棒放進對方的嘴裡，一次兩次，兩人的距離逐漸靠攏，越接近彼此越能感受到吐息傳來的陣陣蜜意，濃厚的巧克力香氣唇齒留香，心癢地等待康納將最後一小截含於口後的吻

「副隊長，起床了喔」

猛然驚醒的雙眼因陽光直射房內而顯得更為茫然若失，下意識用手遮擋光線後便環視熟悉的房間，重重地為稍早的美夢嘆了口氣。

循著食物的香氣走向廚房時，還沒看見早餐的影子倒是先注意到了薄紗似的圍裙左右搖擺，精緻透白的蕾絲垂落在大腿上緣處，因晃動而飄起的裙擺偶爾會洩漏春光，背後交叉的細白緞帶與屁股上的玫瑰紅蝴蝶結隨著臀部的擺動而更顯得引人犯罪，從側邊清晰可見在純白底下兩顆乳粒若隱若現，總是不經意地摩擦到布料，漢克不加思索地扣上腰間的細繩，大手順著腰線揉捏嫩白的屁股肉，蠢蠢欲動的雙手慢慢地滑向深處的蜜穴遊走

「請您現在不要做這種事」

「我偏要」

為了報復剛剛被打擾的春夢，不理會還在忙碌的康納，漢克從兩旁的縫隙覆上厚實柔軟的雙峰，兩指間猛力搓揉無辜的乳頭，被情慾沖昏頭的可憐兒歡愉地蹭上身後的戀人，蜜臀貼合上一顫一顫的男根，配合漢克粗喘呼上背脊的熱氣，賣力地上下滑動，不安分的另一手轉而握住炙熱的仿生陰莖，指頭從根部搔刮上流出些許蜜液的頂部，指腹激烈地與軟肉勾纏在一起，伴隨著康納帶著哭腔的高潮，淫蕩的小口不斷吐出永無止盡的白色黏液

「900前天拿給我的，他說這是在情人節中最合適的衣服」  
康納不滿的鼓起雙頰解釋道，死命盯著桌上被漢克搞砸的半熟蛋，再轉向吃的正香的戀人，似乎又不是那麼氣了

毫不知曉對方正生悶氣的漢克沒料到這件春心蕩漾的圍裙居然是來自900的眼光，白色與康納，純潔中彌彌滲出蜜液色的情慾，現在回想起還是忍不住伸手捂住褲襠下躁動的分身

餐桌上久違的出現令人食指大動的餐點，漢克嚼著酥脆軟嫩的培根，肉汁四溢在齒間，恰到好處的鹹香與焦脆的口感完美的交融在嘴裡，再配上一口白嫩的半熟蛋，濃厚蛋黃撲上舌尖與碎肉交織在一起，這樣的經典組合果然才是最棒的，突然想起自己最近都在吃噁爛沙拉，只好再多扒幾口為期一天的情人節早餐

「真希望天天都是情人節」  
漢克悠悠地開口道，沒有可怕綠色混合物，就是個好日子，至少他是這麼想的

「對我來說，現在跟漢克過的每一天都是喔」  
康納輕輕地歪了歪頭，直率的望入對方似笑非笑的眼眸

我們只能笨拙地奉上內心深處最真誠的心意，這是只屬於彼此的情話，情人節快樂

ㄒㄌ.


End file.
